The Curse Of three
by Amaya of the dark night rain
Summary: Three curses, three girls, and the Inuyasha crew. It can only mean one thing Chaos, panic, and disorder...can they all survive each other long enough to get rid of the curses and return to their normal lives? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The curse of three

_A/N: well, just felt like putting this. Its an odd story I came up with when trying to fall asleep...so its going to be messed up. Anyways, read and review or I'll send my army of flaming gerbils after you._

Curse of Three Chapter 1: The Curse 

Three normal looking girls walked around a creek that was full of odd assortments, trash included. They decided that today they needed to get away from everyone they called "family". One girl, with red hair, clapped her hands and said a silent "thank you" to the sky above as she was reminded that she got away from the nut house that was her family.

"Say Skye...do you remember that path being there before?" The other girl with the black hair asked the blonde.

Skye tilted her head and frowned.

"Nah It wasn't there before...should we go take a look Rayne?" Skye replied with her own question.

Rayne looked to their last friend and smiled mischievously.

"So what's your take on all this Kat?"

"Hmm...Why not? I mean, it's just a path." Kat replied lightly before adding the sarcastic remark, "What harm could come from wondering down yonder path?"

Rayne looked back and forth between her friends and the path, she was about to start walking towards it when the sweet melody of her mothers ring tone went off on her cell. She sighed deeply as she fumbled with the cell phone pressing the "talk" button with an aggravated whine.

"Yes Mother?" Rayne said into the phone.

"Are you girls going to be back in time for lunch? We're ordering pizza." Rayne's mom, Caroline, said.

"Guys pizza?" Rayne asked her friends.

The both looked at her and nodded.

"No we wanna eat dirt! Of course we want Pizza!" Skye said with a smile.

"Yes, we'll be home in about twenty minutes...yeah see ya soon...love you too! Gheeze mom I'm not a kid!" Rayne yelled into the phone then hung up.

Kat sighed and tucked a piece of hair away as Skye continued to walked over to the path that just appeared, or at least seemed to have just appeared.

"Rayne...? I think something got Skye's attention again..." Kat pointed out towards said person as Skye started to reach out for something unseen.

"HEEEYYY! SKKKYE!" Rayne yelled out to the blonde girl.

Skye turned with a smile and then slipped into the water behind her. Both of the other girls smacked their foreheads and sighed deeply as they went to pull their now saturated friend from the dirty creek water.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww..." Skye said in disgust as she was pulled from the water and removed a stray piece of moss from her head.

"At least now you look like your thoughts," Kat smiled sweetly. Skye looked at her and glared while Rayne was still laughing quietly.

"You guys lets go home, I want Pizza now..." Rayne said and started home leaving her friends behind.

Kat started to fallow while Skye continued to ring out her clothing, muttering insane things that neither really wanted to hear. Both were almost out of view by the time the wet blond picked up on the fact that her friends were leaving for food.

"HEEEYYYYYYY GEEETTTT BACK HEEERE!" Skye yelled to her so called friends as she ran after them.

While Skye ran to catch up the other two were walking along the dirt path that lead back to the streets and to the "civilization" of Cottonwood California...if you could call it that.

"I hate this town," Kat sighed wistfully, balancing on the thin divider of concrete that separated the more wild life area from the rural town.

"And you think I don't I mean come on look at this place compared to where I moved from!" Rayne practically shouted.

Skye just caught up with them, huffing for effect as she looked at her friends. "Meanies..."

"Six year old," Kat countered easily.

The group of girls continued the short walk to the Harley Davidson shop which, Rayne lived underneath. When they finally reached the door the aroma of melted cheese and hot tomato sauce reached their noses.

"YAY! PIZZA!" Skye chimed in as she pushed past Rayne and Kat to get to the food first.

Rayne and Kat looked at her strangely for a moment before shaking their heads sadly. Both followed, but at a more sane pace then their excited friend. Grabbing a slice was easy, as was the next and next...it was just when both Rayne and Skye tried to grab the last slice that everything fell out of the perfect picture that was created.

"You already ate half the pizza Skye..." Rayne said calmly as she slowly moved her hand towards the last slice.

"Well you're older then me so that means you don't need it as much...I'M STILL GROWING!" Skye countered.

"EXACTLY WHY I WOULD NEED IT MORE I'M BIGGER!" Rayne yelled back successfully grabbing the last slice and stuffing it in her mouth as Skye pouted and pretended to start crying.

"Hey Skye...Rayne...stop acting like Shippo and Inuyasha." Kat said as if they were little children, making the tsking noises and everything.

As they calmed down Kat picked up a small plate to her side and passed a spare piece of pizza to Skye mumbling, "I knew this was going to happen..."

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Rayne asked taking the empty plates to the sink and rinsing them off.

"Umm...I know! Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean!" Skye said with excitement as dirty thoughts of Johnny Depp passed through her mind and she blushed.

"Pervert," Kat told her friend with a soft slap to the back of Skye's head. Yet despite that all three teenagers got ready for the movie; Skye grabbed the movie with haste, Rayne got ready the TV and VCR, and Kat grabbed some drinks.

An hour later you could find Skye talking with Captain Jack Sparrow's lines. Over and over again she would repeat "But why is the rum gone!" all throughout the movie. After about the fifth time she did it, Kat started to mimic her...going so far to pull her hair up and start moving as Skye moved.

All the while neither Rayne, Skye nor Kat had notice Rayne's mother's friend come in. The woman stood at an even six foot, with long brown hair and deep purple eyes. Next to her stood a small boy about the age of six with platinum blond hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me girls." The woman started out but was interrupted with Skye screaming "BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE?" as Kat mimicked her and Rayne yelled as the little child tried to sit on her lap "GET AWAY FROM ME BRAT!"

All of this happened at once, causing the hairs on the back of the woman's neck to raise. This had happened every single time they saw each other, always at three...and always with the three of them.

"Enough!" Caroline's friend, Jezebel, yelled with frustration.

"Oh shut up, you old bat," Rayne tossed back with a slight growl. Then she went right back to her movie, ignoring both her mother and her friend. Kat looked up and smiled, before starting to mimic Skye's next outburst.

During this time Skye had yet to give her saying a rest, nor did she even acknowledge Jezebel and her son. That and the fact that she kept shouting at the boy, "But why is the rum gone?" That was the only recognition either foreign people got.

Jezebel shook her head in complete disgust. "It's time to teach you three a lesson!" She yelled into the loudness of the room as she lifted her hand muttering an incantation under her breath.

Suddenly time seemed to stop for the three girls as a surge of light was sent through their bodies. When everything resumed to the normal time movements the girls all turned to Jezebel silently. The woman smiled at them and then quietly walked away with Caroline and the boy.

"Uhh guys tell me I'm not the only one who felt that odd electric feeling go through my body just then." Rayne said looking at her hands in confusion.

They were outlined in a thin strip of magenta light before that faded. She was quick enough to see Kat outlined in a bright yellow and Skye in a matching red. However, it happened so suddenly that it seemed just a figment of her imagination.

"Umm...yes, it was just you," Kat said with an odd expression before rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey just asking! Remember I'm the one with all the odd ended powers..."

"Who oddly ended up with my ghostly muses...by the way have I thanked you for that lately?" Kat smiled at the annoyed Rayne. If they were in an anime a throbbing vein would have appeared on Rayne's forehead.

Skye seemed to be left out of this little argument and compliments. She was still watching her movie...but she was now rewinding to her favorite part with an eager smile.

"Ugh...not again. Come on Skye I'm tired of hearing it." Rayne said slumping back down into the couch.

Skye turned around her green eyes burning with excitement as she pressed the play button with enthusiasm. The sound rang throughout the room, and before all eyes Skye's body was once again outlined in red.

"But why is the rum gone!" Captain Jack Sparrow bellowed on the TV pathetically.

Then something major happened, Skye's form started to shift rapidly. White and black furry hair sprouted out of her skin, bone's shifted, teeth grew, hands shifted to paws, back arched, she sprouted claws, ears traveled, and then the rest was way to quick to see even for them. Rayne and Kat both looked to their newly furry friend with amusement, shock, and confusion all at the same time.

"Skye went doggy." Rayne said laughing.

"-Hey what the heck is going on here? You guys got a lot taller...--" Skye said, however only Rayne and Kat seemed to understand her barking.

"you know, its like hearing two things at once..." Kat stated, trying to remember exactly what that barking sounded like. She looked at Skye and gave her a teasing smile. "You might want to ask your mom if you can spend the night at Rayne's."

Skye now on four legs instead of two trotted over to the full length mirror on the wall.

"-Hey Rayne when did you get a second dog?-" Skye asked.

"Umm as soon as Captain Jack Sparrow said 'But why is the rum gone...' uhh about a minute ago, then poof I had a new doggy. You know I think we may be able to win a few dog shows Kat."

"Yes, I do agree...I mean, what other dog would understand its mistresses so perfectly?"

Skye looked around the mirror's surface, trying to find out where she really was. Then she came to a conclusion as Kat came over and scratched her ear, repeating her earlier statement just for her.

"-Wait...what...? Who's touching me...?-" then she looked into the mirror to find Kat scratching the dog's ear. "What the! I'm a dog!"

"Nice..." both Rayne and Kat said, "Very smart."

"-But I'm a dog!-" the human turned dog whined out.

"wow...such an annoying bark..." Kat mumbled and rubbed her ears from Skye's outburst.

In the few moments after Skye's transformation she suddenly shifted back to human.

"That is so not fair...why do I change to a dog, how come you guys don't chan..." Skye started but before she finished the same little boy came running out of the room and jumped on Kat's back flinging his arms around her neck.

In a mere second Kat was outlined in a yellow aura, and then before anyone blinked she was a perfect double of the little boy who was now on her back while she had her face to the floor.

"Hey look! She is in the 'sit' position!" Rayne said with amusement.

"Very funny," Kat said and blinked as her voice wasn't the one that came out. No, it was that little blond haired boy's voice.

"Ut oh," she said looking at her miniature sized hands in fear. "NOOO, NOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The little boy, the original one, backed away in both fear and surprise. "I have a twin!" he said happily and started to dance around the girl-turned-boy.

"Okay so Skye turns dog, Kat turns into little boys, and uhh I don't know what curse I'll get yet..." Rayne started as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Skye said as she walked over to the door and opened it to a middle aged man who resembled the two little boys on the ground.

"You must be the kids dad." Rayne said, she was about to go on asking which kid was which but the man was suddenly on his knees next to her pledging his undying love.

"Twitch..." All three girls, one now a boy, said in unison.

"I say we go explore that path now." Kat said standing up to her new full height of 3 1/2 feet. She quickly ran to Rayne pulling her from the perverted man's grasp and the three ran out the door with haste.

It took another thirty minutes, seeing as Kat's small legs could not run as quickly as Rayne's or Skye's normal ones. Yet as they got there, there was something new about the place. This odd feeling of dread and excitement caused them all to peer further into the paths surrounding trees.

"Ahh I don't care, I would rather fall off the face of the earth then have to deal with old crusty man!" Rayne said and took off down the path.

The other two followed her, Skye now giving Kat a piggy back ride. However, before they got very far they all fell into a large black whole of swirling mist. Falling through the time space continuum they looked very bored as Kat transformed back into her normal, teenage, girl self.

"Hey guys...this black misty stuff seems familiar for some reason..." Rayne said as she rested her hands behind her neck and relaxed into a laying position.

For no reason apparent to the other girls Kat started to laugh, but quieted enough to give them an explanation on her thoughts. "Hole...black, windy...Miroku!" Kat said.

Rayne opened her mouth to reply but before she could they were all suddenly thrust out of the black, windy, tunnel. Falling onto an emerald green field of grass the girls opened their eyes looking up to a perfectly blue sky.

"You guys...where are we?" Skye asked.

Both Kat and Rayne looked around before answering, finding something -someone- very interesting. Black hair, brown eyes, purple and black monk's robes with a pretty staff thing.

"Miroku!" both Rayne and Kat shouted out in amusement before going over and poking him, inspecting the great look a like of Miroku's famous fighting staff. Each girl poked and prodded, checking for defaults as he stood there confused. Though you could tell that he was enjoying this, both girls really couldn't give a care as long as they found a fault in his costume.

"You know I think it may really be him." Rayne said with shock.

Before she said anything else though both her and Miroku were both outlined in the seemingly innocent magenta light.

"NOT AGAIN!" Rayne shouted.

Kat sniggered as Skye's mouth fell open in shock. A moment later Miroku gripped Rayne's hand with a question they knew so well on his lips. "Will you bare my children fair maiden?"

Rayne all the while stood there twitching, and after a second of realizing what the monk had just asked her she drew her hand across his face leaving a large red mark on the side of his cheek.

"NO!" She replied and ran to hide behind Kat. Her friend was not much of a help as she grabbed her hand and led Rayne towards the perverted monk again.

"She'd be happy to bare your children kind monk," Kat tucked away the insane laughter that wanted out when she saw Rayne's face.

"TRAITOR!" was the exclamation. Finally Skye got her wits back and cautiously went over to Miroku and looked at him inquisitively.

"Hey is it really you, are you really Miroku?" Skye asked Miroku.

Miroku looked to her and smiled, when he was about to reply Skye jumped on him showering him with kisses.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Heh watch this!" Rayne said to Kat. "BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE!" She yelled out laughing as Skye transformed into a dog again.

The dog whined pitifully, not even Rayne or Kat could understand it in human terms. Meaning, that was not a word or sentence...just a wordless morning. Then an idea came on them.

"Hey, Miroku...where's Kagome?" Kat questioned, looking around for any signs of others.

"Who is Kagome?" he asked in return.

"Miko...reincarnation of Kikyo...your friend...Inuyasha's lover, though neither really know it..." she counted on a few fingers.

"Not to mention the guardian of the Shikon no Tama..." Rayne mumbled under her breath.

"I don't know any Kagome, but maybe she resides in the village not to far from here. It's at the edge of this forest, actually..." he supplied, then his eyes gained a new edge, "But you should not wander such a dangerous path all by yourself. Surely you would allow me to keep you safe?"

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself monk." Rayne said coldly.

"NO! Keep them to me!" The now human-again Skye protested.

"Hey...weren't you just a dog?" Miroku asked quietly, noticeably confused by the dog-woman.

"Curse," Kat said as if it would explain everything. And in this time and place it did, at least it summarized it to Miroku. He looked at Skye oddly and took one step back as if the idea of a cursed lady frightened him.

"Can't handle more then one curse?" Kat teased and frowned. Then she realized something, "oops..."

"How did you know of my curse?" he clenched said hand defensively.

"Uhhh...we heard once of a Monk named Miroku who bravely defeated a horde of demons by using his cursed hand's power of the wind tunnel." Rayne replied trying to make it sound as if she appreciated him for the deed.

"Yes, and how an evil demon gave it to him...and how he must live with this burden," Kat added in, trying to leave the more important details out so he wouldn't get even more suspicious.

"I think we should go...now." Rayne looked into the sky and saw many demons coming. She wanted to find a sword, but hell there wasn't one at her side.

"Don't worry I will protect you with my wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted, however he got all the demons but one.

Rayne looked to the single demon and frowned.

"It has to have a human head!" She yelled as she took off in the direction of the scared tree leaving her friends to help the now worn-out monk.

"Oh man Deju vu?" Rayne yelled as she heard the laughter of her two friends.

Kat looked at Miroku skeptically before patting Skye's shoulder. "He's all yours now."

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Skye exclaimed happily as she grabbed Miroku in a tight hug.

"But...Why is the rum gone!" Kat did that just to torture the poor cursed teen. With a cry of betrayal Skye turned back into her white and black canine self.

"See you!" then Kat set out in a normal walk to find where the demon had chased Rayne to.

"Poor demon," she shook her head with sympathy when she thought about the situation.

It took a few minutes but the sight that she came upon was oddly familiar, except for a few things. A male centipede demon was wrapped around a tree as it squeezed Rayne harshly. Squished against the squashed teen was a male in a very red outfit reminding Kat exactly of Inuyasha. And all around were a bunch of villagers, notching arrows as they tried to free her friend.

"You know, all you have to do is pull that arrow," Kat reminded despite the old woman's protest against such a thing.

"You think! It's not as easy as you think!" Rayne growled.

"But Kagome could do it...and she was...well...an idiot at that time." Kat taunted.

So with that to goad her Rayne snapped her arm up and touched the arrow. She didn't even give it the time to evaporate before she plucked it from his shoulder. The bleeding arrow tip was the only thing that reminded Rayne that her act would have hurt her forced tree companion.

"Damn it! That hurt!" the voice of Inuyasha yelled out underneath Rayne.

"Sorry!" Rayne said as she laughed. "Now...get rid of this thing would you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're supposed to IDIOT!" Rayne had already begun the never ending cycle of bickering.

"How do you know this wasn't a trap!" he rebuked. Everyone else was ignored as they got into their heated debate.

"Because it just isn't!" Rayne yelled back as she reached up to Inuyasha's forelocks and pulled him to where he would pay attention.

"NOW LISTEN IF YOU DON'T GET US OUTTA HERE WE ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE YOU POMPUS FOOL!" Rayne yelled to the white haired teen.

It was then that the worst thing could happen. A magenta aura surrounded them both, but Rayne was to busy yelling to notice it. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had no problem seeing the light around Rayne...nor did he have a problem tilting her just enough for what he wanted more then anything at that moment.

Rayne broke away snarling in his face, teeth bared to the fullest and if she weren't human then her eyes would have bled red. "You Damn, Ignorant, Weak, Brainless, Fucking demon!"

Then a moment passed, "wait," she said cruelly, "you aren't just a fucking demon...you're a fucking HALF DEMON!"

As Rayne continued to yell at Inuyasha, the centipede demon looked up to the two of them confused.

"YOU HALF DEMON! STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" It yelled to Inuyasha.

"I AM NOBODYS WOMAN!" Rayne cried out. "Now if either of you really love me get me outta here!" She said giving into her curse for the time being.

On the sidelines Kat laughed when they didn't comply, "They don't love you Rayne...they just lust you!"

"I know that, but I can play on it!" her friend called back. "By the way, where's Skye?"

"I left her with Miroku..." a pause was all that Kat needed, "Oh shit."

After a second of not wanting to wait any longer Rayne started beating Inuyasha in the chest.

"Hurry it up!" She yelled to him.

With a sigh he cut the demon away from them and Rayne fell to the ground with a thud. What wasn't expected was for her waist to be cut in the process, so that was another thing Inuyasha got cussed at for.

"Damn you, you fucking cut my shirt!" she paid the fact that she was injured no mind and continued with her tirade of insults.

Kat whispered to herself, "Wow...maybe she does have a worse mouth than Inuyasha..."

All the while Inuyasha stood in place, trying to look elsewhere other then Rayne. Somehow she kept his gaze hostage, even as she continued to bleed heavily from her side. By the time she remembered to feel pain she was already blacking out. Thankfully Inuyasha caught her before she hit her head against the demon's remains. While Kat stood in the distance, Skye came walking back with Miroku. Both wore sheepish smiles and their cloths were out of place.

"Hi what did I miss?" Skye asked.

"Nothing much," Kat just assured, "Only Rayne almost dying, Inuyasha kissing her, a demon being killed, a funny string of cursing, and then Rayne passed out from blood loss. But don't worry, you hardly missed a thing!"

_A/N: Okay well that took forever to write. Wow 17 pages...anyways umm reviews please. Laters!_


	2. Sit Doggie!

_A/N: Well, here's the second fabulous chapter! Yes...things may seem to go faster, but lets face it these girls aren't Kagome._

Curse of Three 

_Chapter 2: Sit doggie!_

The days that the girls were in the "Inuyasha world" as they called it went slowly. As Kat and Rayne were avoiding everybody, while Skye would slip off every now and then with the Monk Miroku.

"She is going to bare his children." Rayne said grudgingly as she looked over to see Inuyasha looking over in their direction.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kat questioned her perturbed friend. "I mean...she worshiped him when he was just an anime character...but now its got to be worse."

"You do know he can hear you?" Rayne retorted as she saw Inuyasha's face contort.

"Yes," her friend answered back. Absentmindedly Kat looked over the bow and arrow in the corner before looking away as if it didn't interest her anymore.

"We need weapons," they said as one before laughing lightly.

"Well, you know where are brains are at least," Rayne tossed up as an explanation to the on-looking Inuyasha. Even if she didn't make it seem that way, they probably would never acknowledge him till he talked.

"Hi-ya guys!" Skye called out from the distance as she walked back over to her two friends with a blush.

"We know what you were doing." Rayne said to her younger friend.

"Yeah I can smell it from here..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"So can we..." Kat said quietly. "And you don't need to be thinking about that stuff you perverted old dog!" She added.

With that Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and walked over to Kat. Once he was close enough to feel her breath he hit her in the head. Inuyasha watched as Kat transformed into a mirror image of himself.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Hey BACK! You turned me into you! How disgusting." Kat said.

"I am not disgusting you are!"

"You just proved my point because I am YOU, besides you're 200 years old you pedophile!"

"Pedophile?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded.

Rayne looked to her friend and the half-demon boy laughing.

"Okay already...that's enough." Skye said to the two.

"No its not...He hit me, and turned me! He's going to pay..." Kat, as Inuyasha, whispered darkly.

"What did you just say?" he barked back at her.

"You heard me, or are those cute little puppy ears loosing to much blood to your other head with Rayne here?" Kat asked innocently.

Rayne's face fell into her hands as she started pouting, then she gave that up and walked into the hut with a huff. Screaming and cussing could be heard before she walked back out again.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and looked at Kat in confusion.

"I have no idea what you just said woman." Inuyasha admitted.

"Well Inuyasha..." Kat started by clapping her hands together and smiling evilly. "What I meant was." She said only to have Rayne clap her own hand over Kat's mouth.

"WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING THAT WITH HIM!" She yelled in protest.

"But why?" Skye finally got back in the conversation. "It would be so much fun!"

"Because WE ARE NOT GOING THERE!" Rayne yelled at Skye.

Skye looked over to Kat and pouted. "We'll tell him later!" they agreed.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Rayne protested.

"OH YES WE WILL!" the duo of plotting friends yelled back.

"WHY?"

"Because you corrupted Alexander! So now I get to Corrupt this one!" Kat yelled in defiance.

"That wasn't really her fault," Skye stuck up for Rayne but went unheard.

"But you don't have to worry about what he'd do if you're sleeping! I DO!" Rayne fumed.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Inuyasha asked.

"NO!" all three girls said at once.

"Man I need a sit necklace..." Rayne said to herself not expecting anyone to hear. However, Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of a 'sit necklace'

"Hey what's that?" He asked.

"Oh you'll find out...soooooon enough puppy-man!" Skye said with a deviant smile. Then she, as well as the other two girls took off at a run towards the village where Keade resided.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Inuyasha yelled to the girls who had already left him in the dust.

It was too late as he reached the elder priestess's hut. They had already talked with her, shortly but all that needed to be said had been said, and Rayne was already holding a beaded necklace.

"Inuyasha?" Rayne called sweetly, ignoring the snickers from her friends, "Come here please."

Being the obedient puppy that he was for Rayne, Inuyasha stepped closer. At least even he had enough common sense to know that this was bad...despite the fact that he doesn't have enough common sense to know to listen to that little voice that told him to run.

"What is that thing?" He asked Rayne almost afraid of the answer.

"It's a necklace, a gift from me to let everyone know you're my friend." Rayne said with an innocent smile.

"Yes, that's right..." Skye said slowly, "A Friend..."

Kat shook her head and tsked at Inuyasha, "Idiot."

Inuyasha slowly walked over to the three girls looking suspiciously at the seemingly innocent necklace Rayne held in her hands.

"You want me to wear a necklace? Aren't those for women?" Inuyasha protested trying his hardest to get out of the whole necklace ordeal.

Rayne closed her eyes and started to make herself cry. She turned around and said: "I thought we were friends...but fine, if you don't want it I'll find a NEW FRIEND!" Rayne said all the time actually smiling.

"What about that other demon you met?" Kat questioned sweetly towards Rayne, "Umm...I think his name was Fluffy...err, I mean Sesshomaru."

That was when Inuyasha practically blew-up. "WHAT?" he bellowed. "MY BROTHER?-" he was stopped for a moment when all of them absentmindedly said half, "ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN!"

"No, but at least he has those dreamy markings." Rayne mused trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you cant forget the fluff Rayne..." Kat added in.

"And the doggy form!" Skye exclaimed.

"which reminds me..." Kat started and looked towards Rayne.

"NOOOO!" Skye cried out.

"1, 2, 3...BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE!" both Rayne and Kat shouted out.

"What the? Hold on! You can't give it to him!" Inuyasha protested as he stomped over to Rayne grabbing a hold of the necklace and threw it around his own head.

"Well, you wanted it so much...so Rayne would you do the honors?" Kat said with a snigger.

"Of course!" Rayne said and then with a laugh "SIT BOY!" and down Inuyasha went with a boom.

"-Idiot-" Skye said in her dog form. She walked over to him, sat down and started to paw at his unprotected back. After being satisfied that he wasn't going to move for a moment she curled up and drifted into a fitful sleep.

"Well that worked...now all we have to do is find two more unsuspecting demons to put these ones on!" Rayne mused as she pulled the two other sets of beads out of her jeans pocket.

When Inuyasha got back up he pushed a now human Skye away from him in anger.

"You betrayed me!" He said in an angered and hurt tone.

"No technically you betrayed yourself, I don't recall Rayne actually putting the necklace on you...if I do recall correctly, you put it on yourself." Kat said with a laugh. "Hey I know who we can put Skye's necklace on!" Kat began with a smile.

Rayne and Kat both look to each other.

"Mucian!" They both said.

Skye looked at them with a frown.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Drunk old bald monk that trained Miroku, you said you liked bald guys!" Kat said

"NOOOOOOOOOO! EWW EWW EWW!" Skye protested, then added. "I want my very own personal Koga!"

"Who's Koga, sounds like a weak person to me." Inuyasha stated.

"He is..." Rayne and Kat said together.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Skye protested.

"Okay...Skye, he wears a skirt! A FREAKIN SKIRT! He is a pathetic wolf demon with no sense of style." Rayne retorted.

"But I like his skirt..." Skye whined.

"You would," Kat agreed, "Besides what about Miroku?"

"Ummmm," Skye fumbled, "He had to leave...village monk stuff."

"Suuuurreee," Rayne said while sniggering.

"He is! Besides...Koga is an idiot!" Rayne said, "But good for comedy relief when Kagome is in the picture!"

Kat laughed, "Who's Kagome in this group? Lets see...who got Inuyasha down, who's the 'sit' commander...oh, I know! Rayne is Kagome!"

"I am not!" Rayne protested, "I'm not as dumb as her!"

Skye cried out, "But what about Koga!"

"That conversation ended a while ago," Rayne told Skye.

"Who is Koga anyways?" Inuyasha butted back in. "And who is Kagome anyhow?"

"Rayne," Kat answered him.

"No she's not..." He mumbled before walking away.

Skye had begun to bother Rayne and so they all knew what was coming, all except Skye.

"SIT!" Rayne yelled out..."oops...sorry!"

"You mean..." Kat started.

"But why is the rum gone!" Rayne finished up. The red aura surrounded Skye as she shifted into her furry self again. This time she took off running into the forest to avoid both Rayne and Kat.

Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his robes from the last 'sit' command, that was said by accident and growled at the two girls and the dog.

"You need to stop saying that word!" He yelled at Rayne.

"IF YOU YELL AT ME I'll JUST SAY IT MORE!" Rayne said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you'd stop sitting me I'd stop yelling!" he returned.

"Well, then stop!" Rayne got fed up with it all and went over to him. Instead of sitting him she walked right behind him and aimed perfectly.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelped in surprise.

"I'm kicking your ass," she laughed and did it again, "Ah...so relaxing."

Skye in her doggy form walked over to Inuyasha and started biting the foot of his robes.

"What do you want?" He said frustrated.

All Inuyasha got was a 'woof woof' from Skye but to Rayne and Kat it sounded like a 'Now you know how I feel!' Inuyasha tilted his head and sighed.

"Sorry I don't speak dog." He said.

"But aren't you a dog? Well...half...so you should be semi-fluent." Kat reminded with a serious face, "I mean, you sure speak enough of it when you get sat."

"Whatever!" Inuyasha said and stomped back to his tree jumping into it quickly and keeping his eyes on the three girls.

"Sooooo anyways who do you want to put your necklace on Kat?" Rayne asked the red-headed girl.

"I say play safe and put it on Sesshomaru," Kat nodded at her own logic.

"How is that safe?" Rayne asked.

"Well...what happens if he is attracted to you too, and he has to be stopped right? Soo, a good fall would do you and him good...mostly you though." She took a breath, "Besides...that way he cant really kill any of us for helping Inuyasha."

"True." Rayne started, then was cut off by Skye saying "But what about Koga?"

"You are not putting beads of subjugation on him...it's bad enough he has a skirt, plus I think your beads would be better suited for a certain spider demon..." Rayne said to her friend who had transformed back to human without anyone really taking notice.

"What spider demon?" Skye asked with confusion.

"The half one...with black hair...that we say is 'small'...you know the one right?" Kat asked sarcastically.

"Oh! That one!" Skye said with enlightenment.

"What other one is there?" Rayne asked then after a moment's thought started again, "And the one off Chrono Crusade doesn't count."

"Anyways," Kat slurred, "Which one should we go enslave- I mean befriend first?"

"Umm my vote is Fluffy, that way we can stop the whole sword, arm thing." Rayne said.

"Yeah poor Fluffy needs his arm!" Skye added.

"Hey, whose Fluffy?" Inuyasha questioned from the tree.

"Oh, just Rayne's best friend. He probably is going to be effected by her curse thing too, that's going to be funny to see..." and from there Kat just started to laugh. Even as Rayne's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Anyways!" Rayne cleared her throat, "I think we should go now. Inuyasha! Take us back to the well!"

"Why?"

"I WANT MY PIZZA!" she yelled in the sudden rush of hunger.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked over to the three girls.

"What the hell is pizza?" He asked in confusion.

"Its really, really good food," Kat supplied, "and I'm going to get there first!"

"How do you know?" Rayne challenged.

Kat smiled, "Cause I can do this..." she reached out and touched Inuyasha's hand before darting off into the forest.

Inuyasha was in a whirl of movements as Rayne jumped onto his back and yelled, "But why is the rum gone!"

Then she said, "Now! After her-I mean you!"

The group of outcasts all met up at the well at almost the same time. Kat was there first sitting on the edge and picking out what seemed like dried blood from Inuyasha's claws while Rayne jumped of the real Inuyasha's back and Skye showed up a few seconds before transforming back, out of breath and sweating.

"Okay now lets see if this will work." Rayne said and jumped into the well taking the real Inuyasha down with her. Kat followed while grumbling that this was going to be smelly, and Skye limply just fell into the well.

They were all surrounded by a blinding blue light as they jumped time through the well.

"Hey what if this umm takes us back to Japan?" Skye asked quietly.

"Well just pray it doesn't" Kat replied calmly.

"Hey if it does can we have Ramen?" Skye asked.

"Well what about Japanese Pizza...is there such a thing?" Rayne asked. "I mean we have Mexican pizza, Italian pizza, American pizza...why isn't there Japanese pizza?" Rayne asked.

"Well I don't care what it is, I just want food." Inuyasha commented.

"Hey Kat think we should have him try curry?" Rayne asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do believe he'll find it quite...tasty," Kat nodded with her friend.

"Wait! I thought Inuyasha ha-" she was cut off with the famous:

"BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE!" from the two she called friends.

"-evil-" she growled out to them.

"We know," both chimed with a faux innocent.

"-evil-" she said again.

"You just said that," Rayne pointed out with a yawning tone.

"Hey...we've been in here for a while..." Kat drawled. "How long did Kagome take?"

"Who is KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed again.

"Umm...maybe it takes long cause we live in America and we're coming from Japan? Or...there's more of us? I don't know...oh, and Kagome is somebody I will never let you meet..." Rayne gave her explanation.

"How come I can't meet this Kagome person?" Inuyasha questioned. "Who is this person anyways is this person a girl...or a guy?" He finished with a growl.

"It's a guy," Kat said dully. Inuyasha growled and pulled the slipping Rayne back towards him.

"NOOO LEMME GO!" Rayne cried out. "Kat! Help Me!"

"I will if you get double cheese," Kat bargained.

"Done!" the black haired girl replied desperately.

"Inuyasha?" Kat, still stuck in Inuyasha's body, called. "Let her go."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't I could always go up to your brother and make a complete fool of you...or any other demon I wander across. Heck, I could probably get it to the point humans laugh as you walk by." She threatened.

"BUT!"

"Inuyasha I can use the 's' word."

"You'll go down with me!" He retorted.

"Uhh...time space continuum...I can easily get away from the horrible crashing. Then you will have to wait at the end of the well for us why we take our time getting there so ha!" Rayne countered.

"Umm...Rayne, lets not say that word for...oh, 2 and a half hours k?" Kat asked sweetly, which was really odd coming from Inuyasha's body.

"Why?" Rayne asked confused.

"Me...curse...sit...him...ouch," she supplied in fragments, painting her own mental picture.

"OH! Never thought about that one..." Rayne watched in fascination as Skye transferred back to her less dominate form.

"I hate you two," Skye grumbled, but flinched when both of their mouths started to open up.

"Why do you say that?" Rayne asked tauntingly.

"I know!" Inuyasha grew happy, "But why-" even Kat had to take pity on Skye now. She clasped her hand over his mouth and looked angry.

"She owes me...three more freaking hours in his body," Kat grumbled as Rayne laughed at her.

"IF YOU SAY IT I SWARE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!" Skye raged.

Kat inwardly hissed and blinked when she noticed it sounded like a whistle. "Ooo..." she did it again, and watched as the real Inuyasha's face contorted in pain.

"Does it hurt?" she asked concerned.

"Shut up!" he said and grabbed his own set of white puppy dog ears.

"Good!" Kat smiled. "Hey, Rayne...loooook..." but she noticed that Rayne had fallen asleep.

"What?" Rayne blinked and rubbed her eyes briefly. She looked around and then, "Yes...I'm free!" before she jumped even farther from Inuyasha. Which turned up more like swimming, but it worked anyways.

Inuyasha tried to grab her before she got to far away but Rayne pushed Kat in front of her which cause Inuyasha to grab her instead of Rayne, which meant he was grabbing himself, which meant an extra three hours for Kat.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kat said as she came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Hey...no fair." He pouted. "This is just wrong..."

"Think about it from my view! I can't even change out of all this RED!" Kat's eyes twitched. "I really, really, really, really don't like you right now."

"Who are you talking to?" Rayne asked, "Me, Skye or him?"

"ALL OF YOU!" Kat yelled for the first time that day. "NINE HOURS IN THIS BODY! NINE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE IN HERE? I'M SCRAWNY!"

The group finally touched down on solid ground as the looked up they only saw darkness.

"Hey Inuyasha and uhh Katyasha...break through what ever is up there so we can get the hell out of here." Rayne said to the two red-clad half dog demons.

"I know exactly what to do," Kat replied menacingly. She grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and threw him straight up. She put enough of his strength so they could hear a 'crack' sound before watching Inuyasha's body continue out of the well with speed.

"Told you he had a hard head." Kat replied smugly.

Skye and Rayne both shook their heads with a small laugh as Rayne started to climb out of the well by hand. While Kat just jumped up and out of it.

"Hey I guess having this body has it's advantages sometimes!" Kat called back down the well. "BUT HE IS STILL SCRAWNY!"

"I AM NOT!" Inuyasha's voice was heard behind Kat's more female version of it.

Skye and Rayne finally made it out of the well and when Rayne looked around she smiled and then frowned.

"Well, I always knew this was an old covered up well, but hell my mom is going to be so mad at me for this mess..." Rayne said as she looked around the yard to find stray pieces of concrete strewn everywhere.

"It wont be that hard to clean," Kat pointed out reasonably. "Just a little bit of Rum..."

"OH NO YOU DON'T," it seemed whatever Skye was going to say it was going to be yelled.

"Fine, spoil all my fun..." Kat pouted and looked around. "Hey...where is Inuyasha Senior?"

"Umm...guys?" Skye pointed out into the street where Inuyasha was hacking away any cars that dared pass him. He actually started to chase after one of them, who's driver yelled "You Idiot!".

Though at least Rayne remembered her new found power before anything more could happen. "Inuyasha! Sit!" and down he went with an even louder thump then before.

"RAYNE!" Kat's yell was muffled by the dirt, "What did we do?"

"umm...sat him?"

"YES! Dirt, me, him, ouch!" Kat whined.

"Oh yeah, sorry Katyasha!" Rayne said with a smile as she ran up the small hill to retrieve Inuyasha.

Skye looked over to the fallen Kat and taunted her...just before three voices called out, "But why is the Rum gone!"

There was a small cry before it turned into a whimper of a medium sized dog. Rayne walked over to her four legged friend and shook her head. "Sorry Skye, but stray dogs cant come into my house..."

Skye barked very loudly, which was translated to "-Nooo my pizza!-"

As the three walked into the house leaving behind the now glaring Skye, Caroline, Rayne's mother walked into the living room staring at the two Inuyasha's.

"Rayne, who are these strange...uhh...things in my living room?" Caroline asked her daughter.

"They are not things mom, they are Uhhh in costume and they are twin brothers, and they want pizza!" Rayne said with a smile.

"Brother...my butt..." Kat mumbled under her breath.

"Yea but umm anyways can we get some pizza? Pretty please mom?" Rayne asked.

"Okay but only if you sit at the kitchen table." Caroline said.

"Okay mom we'll sit at the kitchen table." Rayne said hearing the two loud booms behind her.

"Oops! Sorry! Forgot!" Rayne said as she turned around to face her now fallen friends.

It was a moment before either one got up and then Rayne received two identical glares. By this time Caroline had already excused herself from their company and started for the pizza.

"You told her we were brothers?" Kat asked blandly.

"What else was going to explain the identicalness?" the blue eyed girl questioned lightly.

"But I'm not his brother, there is no way in heck I'm Sesshomaru...even though he's only half and not identical," Kat went on with her mumbling as she walked over to Rayne's room and grabbed a good movie.

"But Sesshomaru is cool!" Rayne retorted not noticing Inuyasha's jealous glare from behind her.

"I will keep my arms thank you very much!" Kat said.

"Wait he doesn't have two arms anymore? How long was I out?" Inuyasha said dumbfounded forgetting the fact that Rayne just called his 'older brother' cool.

"Umm roughly 55 years since Kagome is a bit older then us, but no he still has both his arms, he just won't if a certain something happens...but lets not get into that right now." Rayne said as she walked over to Kat to see what movie they would be watching.

As all this was going on Skye walked into the house cursing under her breath. "Stray dogs aren't allowed in the house she says!" Skye said to no one in particular.

"Well they aren't sweetie." Caroline said to Skye with a smile, not knowing anything of the curses or what her daughter had been up to in the past three days.

"Hey Kat, Skye...what about your parents?" Rayne asked.

Kat's mimicked face drained of all color and a dreadful look fell into place. "Oh no...not good, not good, not good."

Skye was likewise in the same position. Both girls looked to each other and started running for the well.

"Wait! Skye, Kat it cant be that bad!"

"Oh yeah, you try explaining!" Kat replied as she used Inuyasha's form to spring directly into the well. But all that was heard was a grumbled complain as the blue light did not come on.

Not noticing that, Skye had still followed Kat into the well...only she didn't have such a good landing, after all...she was only human. For a human, falling into a well that's deep actually hurts. While those two continued to sit at the bottom of the well, Skye crying in pain. Rayne went and began to eat her long awaited pizza.

"You're missing the double cheese!" She called out the window to Kat.

"Throw it down here!"

So Rayne did carelessly, watching as it fell down quickly...only to land on Skye's face with a splat. Kat would have caught it, had it not been for the fact that her Inu-claws sliced right through it. Which left it to fall directly onto her friend.

"Owieeeeee, hot hot hot!" Skye said as she ran around the bottom of the well.

"Hey, toss down another piece!"

Rayne did so, this time Kat catching it. Inuyasha was in the house stuffing his face full of his new found favorite food.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Rayne yelled as Inuyasha went face first into the kitchen tile.

"RAYNE!" Kat yelled as she went down too.

"Well come out here and touch someone else!" Rayne yelled to her friend.

"Like who?" Kat called back up, her voice involuntarily putting a growl behind it.

"I don't care," Rayne shrugged.

"Hey Rayne...he's eating all your pizza..." the red haired girl reminded her friend as she watched the other one continue to whine over the abuse she was suffering that day.

Rayne ran in the house and hit Inuyasha in the head as she forcefully took the rest of the pizza away from him. After everyone had eaten and a nice bag of goodies was prepared for the trip back all four jumped into the well and went back to the warring era of Japan. When back on the other side, the girls, and one guy made their way back to the small hut they had made Inuyasha build.

"GO TO YOUR TREE!" Rayne yelled as Inuyasha tried to climb into the bed.

He sulked but listened to her anyways. Kat shook her head tiredly, just thankful she had her own form back while Skye looked over their small home away from home.

"Wow, he did a good job..." Skye appraised as she just noticed everything. With two basic rooms and a room unconnected it served as a tiny hut-cottage thing. One room for miscellaneous, one room for sleeping, and one room for the now enclosed hot springs and improvised toilet.

"Tomorrow we go after Fluffy." Rayne said as she fell asleep.

As the sun shown through the small window of the hut Rayne opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting next to her. At first she didn't seem to mind, but as soon as it registered in her head, she sat him.

"Hey I wasn't doing anything wrong!" He protested when he was back up.

"You were spying on me!" Rayne retorted. "You guys get up!" She said to her still sleeping companions.

"No!" Kat said and pulled her pillow over her head.

"We have to go find Sesshomaru!" Rayne replied.

Inuyasha glared in Rayne's direction.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He said to her. Then he turned to the other two, "Sleep all you want..."

"I was planning to," Kat yawned and threw the cover over her head as well. "Good day."

"Get up already!" Rayne whined, "I don't want to be alone with him!" she pointed to the insulted Inuyasha.

"Then just send him somewhere...go into his eye or something, I could care less." Kat mumbled half-asleep.

"That's actually a good idea!" Rayne thrusted a fist into the air without even thinking about it. She looked towards Inuyasha and beckoned him closer.

"No way! I know that look!" Inuyasha protested, "You put this damned necklace on me the last time!"

"No I didn't, you did!" Rayne growled out impatiently.

"Just let her get the black pearly thingy out your eyeball!" Skye said.

"NO! MY EYE!" Inuyasha said as he covered the wrong eye.

"It's the right one." Kat said not even looking to Inuyasha.

"Fine, this calls for drastic measures!" Rayne said as she jumped at Inuyasha sending him to the floor.

Pinning both his arms down, she cursed as she realized she no longer had a free hand.

"Hmm what to do, what to do?" She asked loudly.

Kat got up, not able to sleep through such amusement like Skye could. She looked to Inuyasha and bit back a smile. "He's not even trying..."

"I know that!" Rayne hissed back but then realized why he wasn't even trying. Without thinking about it she jumped back again, and then found her response very stupid. "Evil curse."

Inuyasha got back up quickly, only to be tackled by Rayne again. This time she got Kat to help hold down his arms so her hands were free to search in his eye. What a painful experience for the half demon. Recalling what she had seen Sesshomaru do in that episode she pulled it out with not a string of yellow light but a red one which seemed to hurt Inuyasha.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Wow Sesshomaru made it seem a lot easier." Rayne said.

"What's with all this Sesshomaru this and Sesshomaru that huh? WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT HIM!" Inuyasha yelled just before the three were pulled into a swirling vortex.

"Not again..." Kat whined. "I don't want to come out his hand again!"

"What are you talking about woman?" Inuyasha seethed over the fact that everyone seemed to know much more then he did about what was happening.

"My name is Kat...K-at...seriously its one of the simplest names." Her short lesson was interrupted when they came upon a gravesite.

As they looked around they say what looked like white fluffiness in the distance followed by a green splotch. Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"That was easy enough, we get the sword and the new slave all in one trip nice..." Rayne mused.

"How to get him over here though..." Kat said looking over to Rayne.

Both Rayne and Inuyasha said "No WAY!" at the same time.

"But it's easy and plus it's not like she actually likes him like that...I think..." Kat replied.

"No," Rayne held firm but then lost her ground when she noticed exactly how far away the two were. Not to mention she had a bad feeling about going into those bones, a feeling she was all to familiar with.

"no more stalkers..." Rayne said pathetically and pouted for only a moment more. "Alright, fine..." she grumbled.

As much as she could she concentrated on getting his attention, willing her curse to work with her for once. After a headache grew he finally looked back and was in front of them before three blinks.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru acknowledged to the growling half demon. "You travel with yet more humans I see."

"Hi-ya Sessy." Rayne said sweetly to the dog-demon.

He quickly turned as if he was going to kill her but then stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked as he fought the magenta light that had started to form around his hand.

"Nothing...on purpose." Then the female blinked, "oh not good..."

"What's not good?" Kat questioned.

"He's resisting..." a moment, "Maybe that's a good thing..."

"If you want to live...no, if you don't want him obsessed then yes." Kat confirmed both fears at one time. Both knew that a curse was not going to be broken so easily, and so they waited until his mental battle was lost.

Inuyasha was fuming, not only was he being ignored...but he was being ignored in favor of his BROTHER! The same brother who was made at least one reference to each day, the same stupid brother who actually seemed to have Rayne's respect. Twisted as it was.

"I think the curse won." Kat said as magenta light finally outlined Sesshomaru's form.

Rayne actually ran to Inuyasha and hid behind him.

"Hide me!" She cried to him. She glared at Kat as she began to laugh.

"You should hide too!" was the only warning that Rayne was going to give.

"Why?" Kat smiled, "I've got these!" she held up red subjugation beads and started to chant the chant that Keade taught them in those three days.

They glowed, broke apart and formed around his neck when they met back up. Sesshomaru spun around and traced the line of power back to the other girl. He had almost come to kill her when she shouted, "Doggie!"

Then he fell into a mass pile of bones with a resounding thump, his boa falling into the air with the force and landing at Kat's feet. Oddly part of it had landed on her shoulder.

"Ooo, nice. Mine!" and then she made a show of taking the furry accessory and running into Inutaisho's skeleton.

"So Sesshomaru got one too?" Inuyasha asked the still hiding Rayne.

"Yep!" She piped up as she realized Sesshomaru wasn't coming back up anytime soon.

She ran over to the Sesshomaru shaped hole and peeked inside.

"Oh man..." Rayne said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's out yes, but for how long? And he fell right into the chamber where the sword is..." Rayne said and then looked to Inuyasha.

"Well shall we?" She asked pointing to the hole.

He didn't even respond as he jumped down into the hole, forgetting Rayne for the moment. She sat up there fuming for a moment, fighting the urge to send him to meet his father with the sit command.

"Bozo!" Rayne called down into the tomb.

"What?" Inuyasha answered without a thought about the name being called. Somewhere else you could hear Kat's laughter at his mistake, but other then that it was silent.

"You FORGOT ABOUT ME!" her words shook the large dead carcass of Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father.

Rayne took one look and realized she could jump down and land without hurting herself by landing on the still unconscious form of Sesshomaru. With that thought she shouted "DARANAMO!" and jumped into the hole. Landing on Sesshomaru's back she heard him grumble.

"Well I guess I woke him up." Rayne said laughing.

Kat stood by the old, rusty looking sword laughing as she waltzed over to Sesshomaru and began to poke him in the face, even though he was now fully awake with eyes open.

"Wow, the markings are furry! Looky Rayne...they are furry!" then she looked into his blood spilt eyes and gulped, "Oops...umm...Rayne? Get up, move, run now!"

Rayne slowly started to get up from her comfy spot on the elder demon right as his bones started to crackle and grow. "Crap," was the only thing that made its way out of her mouth.

She was pushed probably about a hundred and fifty feet into the air, and she fell. The wind whistled past her ears and the only thing she could think of was, "pretty doggy!"

Even as Inuyasha caught her she continued to stare up at the immaculate fur of white. "I want to pet!" she said as if she were a small child transfixed by the new pet.

Inuyasha had to hold her back from running up to his now deadly angered older brother. When she snapped back to reality she looked back to see the sword.

"Wow, he didn't even try to get it before transforming...we must have pissed him off..." Rayne said as she ran over to the sword and pulled it from it's place in the ground. As she was about to throw it to Inuyasha she was met with a semi-transparent image of Inutaisho.

"Hey Rayne?" Kat yelled over the roaring dog demon.

"Yeah?" Rayne snapped out of her ghost-gazing.

"Look...its Inuyasha's," she paused to point at Sesshomaru and said the rest dramatically, "Fine Elder Brother!"

"No fair! I wanted to say it!" Rayne pouted for the tiniest of seconds before realizing that this ghost was way to amused for his own good.

"What are you laughing at?" she questioned harshly.

He stayed silent as he looked to the young girl with amusement.

"Never mind! I don't have time for you now Inu-no-papa!" Rayne said as she ran to Inuyasha who was dodging Sesshomaru's acid spit.

"HERE USE THIS!" She yelled then remembered he had to vow to protect a human or something like that before it transformed.

Inuyasha tried to use the sword, but only managed in dropping it when Sesshomaru took a swipe at his head. All he saw was a rusted, broken blade that wouldn't be of any help right now.

"How am I supposed to use this!"

In the corner Inutaisho muttered something under his breath and shook his transparent head. "My son is an fool, not knowing the legend to his own weapon."

"That's not his fault," Rayne scolded the shocked Inu-papa, "He wasn't told anything, ever...at all, so stop picking on him!"

That quieted the already silent doggy ghost. Rayne looked over to Inuyasha to find that parts of his haori had holes from the saliva of death.

"Inuyasha! Promise to protect me!" she yelled out.

"Why should I?" he retorted, slightly out of breath.

"Just do it Damnit!"

Inuyasha looked to her, but decided to take her word for once and listened.

"Fine! I promise to protect you!" He said quickly.

"Now pull the blade down! AND YELL WIND SCAR!" Rayne said.

"He wasn't supposed to learn that yet!" Kat yelled across the tomb to her friend.

"Well, what difference is it?"

"Sesshomaru's going to get killed!" Kat yelled.

"No he wont!" Rayne yelled but wasn't to convinced herself. "His sword should protect him!"

"It didn't Last time!" Kat rebuked.

"Well, just yell Doggie or something!" the black haired friend finally gave up.

Kat mumbled under her breath before starting to give Inuyasha instruction, "You're not allowed to kill him, he's useful later on!"

"How you would know!" Inuyasha panted as he dodged yet another wad of spit.

"BECAUSE I JUST DO! Now, no killing him...oh, and leave his arm...Skye would kill us if it was chopped off, again..." her words made practically no sense to Inuyasha as he dodged more spit and a paw. Then he had to dodge the sweeping tail and avoid a mouth full of teeth.

"Just get this over already!" Rayne called out impatiently.

"I'm trying!" Inuyasha retorted.

"USE THE TACTIC I TOLD YOU TOO!" Rayne yelled as Sesshomaru turned to Kat and started attempting to hit her.

"Bad, move, doggie!" Kat said and the three living and one dead person watched as a very large dog fell to the ground.

"Ouch." Inu-no-papa said out loud.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru was forced back into his humanoid form. He stood up and dusted himself off. Finally noticing that his boa was missing. He turned to glare at Kat as she stuck her tongue out at the battered Fluffy, who wasn't so fluffy anymore.

"You will give that back." He said through gritted fangs.

"You can't make me!" Kat said with a smile, "Because I can always say DOGGIE!" Kat replied and watched again as Sesshomaru went plummeting to the ground.

"I say we get out of here...Now." Kat and Rayne replied at once again, bewildering both dog demons.

"How do they keep doing that?" Inuyasha questioned himself.

"We think alike." Kat answered.

"And how is that?" the ghostly form of Inu-papa questioned. Inuyasha couldn't hear him it seemed, for his ears never twitched.

"Hey, Rayne...did you hear that too?"

"I don't only hear him I see him too." Rayne grumbled and crossed her arms.

"See who?" his question was ignored as Kat turned to where she heard the voice and replied to it.

"Self-preservation. Sesshomaru's not going to be very happy when he gets up." Kat replied, letting Rayne take care of the fussing Inuyasha.

"So lets go please." Rayne said with a urgency in her voice.

Inuyasha sighed. "How come we have to go? I could have finished him off."

"ONLY AFTER I BROKE HIS BACK YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT!" Kat shouted as she ran back down the path she came in on.

So after a few minutes of getting Inuyasha to behave without sitting him, Rayne finally pushed him back through the swirly vortex.

He and she both landed with a thump on Skye's empty bedding. Rayne looked around their bedroom and saw a few scattered articles of clothing. "In my bathroom..." her eye twitched.

Rayne started to roll up her sleeves as Kat grabbed the back of her shirt. "Cool down, if she gets pregnant we can always push her back through the well..."

That didn't help Rayne's temper. "But its my SKYE! Not Miroku's Skye, mine!" her possessive streak had shown.

"Rayne, serious...I'm pretty sure you don't want to be in Miroku's position..." Kat tried to reason.

"What position?" Inuyasha questioned curiously, trying to figure out just what was happening to make Rayne so edgy.

"NO! EWWWW! I am not like that! I would rather sleep with him." Pointing to Inuyasha "Then Skye!"

"As I thought." Kat replied.

The yelling was interrupted by the door to the bathroom opening and Skye stepping out in only a towel, followed by Miroku.

"Well hello ladies!" Miroku said cheerfully. "Would you two care to join us?" He said with a sheepish grin.

"That's it! He's going down!" Inuyasha and Kat said together. Then they looked to each other and screamed 'Ahhhh' as they shook their heads.

"Back off," Kat twitched, "I claimed hitting rights first."

"What makes you think that!" Inuyasha fumed.

"He. Took. My. Robe." Kat gritted out, cracking her knuckles and walking over to the retreating monk.

"Now, miss...don't do something you'd regret!" he held up his hands.

"Oh, I wont." Kat said softly and grabbed a hold a heavy object.

Miroku turned out the door and ran out of the front door with Kat chasing after him yelling, "Robe sthief!"

Rayne took a seat on her bed and pulled the large black back pack to her side.

"So...who wants chips?" Rayne asked as she pulled a bag from her backpack.

"What are chips?" Inuyasha asked.

"Poor, poor Inuyasha." Skye mused as she picked up her clothing and went to the unoccupied room to change.

"Really what are they?" He asked.

As Rayne explained to Inuyasha what chips were, Kat came back with her now bloodied robe and threw it in the trash.

"Well it's unwearable now, however! He still can't have it!" Kat said as she plopped down next to Rayne and started munching on the chips.

_A/N: Well, there is our long chapter. Not really the longest, but still long. How did you like it? REVIEW! Or Rayne shall send Inuyasha to kill your TVs, AND COMPUTERS!_


	3. The wonderful word down

_A/N: Okay so we came back with another chapter, and yes I know we abuse the sit necklace and the whole rum thing...but really look me in the eye and tell me truthfully that you wouldn't see can't do it can you? _

**_Curse of three _**

_Chapter 3: Self discovery and the wonderful word down. _

After a week of Rayne fending off men, Kat fending of Sesshomaru's attempts to kill her, and Skye not doing anything to fend of Miroku, we find Inuyasha sulking about wanting pizza.

"Inuyasha we already told you, when Rayne, Kat, and I go back to our time we will bring you back some." Skye cooed to the hanyou as if he were a child.

"Then you guys will never come back!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Yes we will! You think we like staying in our polluted stupid hick town in the middle of freaking nowhere!" Kat said.

Rayne just shrugged her shoulders as she continued to cook the group fondue.

"What are you cooking anyhow?" Skye asked the black haired teen.

"She is making yummyness." Kat said.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?" Skye said getting frustrated.

"Something doggies shouldn't eat." Kat said, "But why is the!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN!" Skye said to Kat.

"Rum gone." Inuyasha finished.

Skye looked to Inuyasha in her doggy form and began to bark at him.

"She is saying you will pay puppy man." Rayne said stirring the cheesy mixture.

Inuyasha just brushed it off with a "feh," and continued to follow his nose to the wonderful smell of food. When he got close enough, Skye growled and leapt. Just barely missing Inuyasha, but she was able to sink her mouth around his long white hair and yank with all her force.

"Stupid dog!" Inuyasha growled out as Skye pranced around happily, she gave him a doggy smile and curled up underneath a tree.

"Hey!" Kat said as she hit him on his shoulder, "You can't call her stupid...that's our job!"

Then she blinked and looked at her hand... "Does this mean my curse is gone?"

"No, you just didn't touch his skin." Rayne figured.

"You mean I can't transform if I don't touch skin to skin?" Kat asked.

"I guess so, why don't you try it out? Touch his hand or something."

"No way!" Kat retorted.

"Fine I guess we'll find out the hard way. Inuyasha touch her hand! If you do I'll do whatever you want except for one thing."

"Noooo!" Kat started to step away slowly but gave up all of her pretenses as he started to her. "I don't want to be scrawny again!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he tried twice as hard. When he did reach her, he forgot about his strength and outright slapped her exposed arm. Kat spun around, her face and body quickly changing to match his own.

"Run..." Katyasha said deathly.

"Don't touch him! Or I'll say the word!" Rayne called out to them.

Katyasha and Inuyasha really didn't pay attention to her as she chased him around. Just as soon as she caught up to him Rayne cried out, "SIT!" and boom went the both of them.

The only good thing was that Katyasha was smashing Inuyasha to the ground, having landed half on top of him. Rayne just laughed and went back to cooking.

"So am I gunna get any of that?" Skye asked.

"Hey wait oh yeah, forgot you were a human too."

"You forgot I was human?" Skye asked. "How dare you!" She said and sniffled.

"Well sorry I mean we say but why is the rum gone so much that it just didn't dawn on me." Rayne replied looking back to Skye only to be met with the eyes of a very angry dog.

"See!" She said and gave Skye's doggy form a bit of melted cheese sauce.

* * *

"If you had only stopped to ask which way it was..." Kat pointed out.

"We DON'T STOP FOR DIRECTIONS!" Rayne growled out agitatedly.

"Um...guys, this might not be the best time to fight," Skye said as she pointed to the sky.

"Oh yeah?" Rayne questioned slowly. Inuyasha smiled as he beat her to her new favorite saying.

"But why is the Rum Gone?" he questioned with a smile. Skye glared all she was worth as she switched to her more dominant form.

Rayne turned to look at the battered monk slowly trailing behind them.

"- All I was doing was trying to warn you! And how do you repay me! YOU TURN ME INTO A DAMNED DOG!-" Skye barked.

A horde of demons flew in from the sky and by protective instinct Skye ran over to guard the injured Miroku. She sank down on all of her hunches and bared her teeth with a growl to anything that dared come closer then a hundred feet, aside from her friends of course.

"We have to fight?" Kat asked sullenly.

"Duh," Rayne replied and grabbed the short sword she picked up a day or two ago from a local battle field.

Kat nodded and looked towards Inuyasha with a huff, but smiled despite that, "You come in handy a lot here..." she told him as she grabbed some of his hair.

She transformed into a look a like of Inuyasha, or Katyasha as they nick-named this form.

They all began to battle the demons; however, everyone failed to notice a baboon looking figure in the distance chanting a spell. As the spell finished all three girls glowed a soft lilac color.

"WHY AM I GLOWING AGAIN ENOUGH WITH THE CURSES!" Skye protested to the light from within her.

"Oh no, it's inside us!" Rayne said with a pout.

"What's inside you?" Inuyasha questioned as he fought of three demons with his new found sword.

"The jewel." Katyasha said using Inuyasha's claws and not wasting her time with the sword.

After a moment all three girls (Katyasha is still considered a girl...) sank to the ground in what seemed to be pain. Rayne clenched her stomach, Skye clenched her heart, and Katyasha clenched her head.

"Owieeeeee!" all three girls started to yell as skin was pushed up in the spots they clenched. Pain racked through them, but at the same time, they were happy. Happy that this stupid pain in the head/stomach/heart was coming out.

It took just an agonizing moment later and three identical glowing pieces of the jewel appeared straight in front of them. The figured pelt appeared, but at least this time the three girls saw him. Instantly they all knew who he was, and what he was here for.

Simultaneously they yelled, "MINE!" and grabbed a third of the jewel each.

"Hey! I know!" Skye said with a smile. "You really are..."

"DUN DUN DUN!" Rayne said.

"Naraku!" Katyasha finished.

All three girls laughed.

"How did you know my name?" Naraku questioned.

"We know everything." Skye replied.

"We know your past, we know your present, and we know your future Onigumo!" Katyasha said evilly.

"But Inuyasha I thought you were sealed by lady Kikyo." Naraku said.

"Never mention that damn name again." Rayne replied.

"And plus I was!" the real Inuyasha countered. "This wench freed me." Inuyasha said pointing to Rayne, and then blinked. "SORRY!" he finished in hopes of not being sat again.

"There are two of you?" Naraku asked confused.

Katyasha threw her head back and laughed evilly. "Yes your worst nightmare!" she said and laughed.

"Hey what about the beads?" Rayne asked.

"Ooooo the beads!" Skye said and pulled them out of her pocket.

"Hey give those to me, I don't think you'll do it right." Rayne said.

Rayne took the beads from Skye and walked over to Naraku, who seemed to be disoriented. Then, without warning, the small magenta light surrounded both Rayne and baboon man.

"Oh man I was hoping it wouldn't work on him!" Rayne said not noticing she was only an inch away from the said half-demon in white fur.

"A curse perhaps? For you, yet I know how to use it for my own gain," Naraku said smoothly.

He grabbed at Rayne, which worked for oh...two minutes before she out powered him. Actually, anyone could out power him when he was not expecting him or her to head-but him.

"You are nasty! Never touch me again!" Rayne shouted, "However, since I am here." She said and placed the beads on him.

"Ha!" Skye shouted. "DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Skye yelled as Rayne dodged the falling form of Naraku just in time.

"You could have given me a second." Rayne said.

"Well that's what you get for always saying but why is the rum gone...oh -crap-" Skye said transforming back into her doggy self, this time it being her own fault.

"We have her trained." Katyasha said with a smirk.

"Yep," Rayne agreed and looked at the whimpering form of Skye.

"Lets get going," Inuyasha said, forgetting all about the unconscious half demon lying in the ground with a twitching body.

"Alright!" Rayne and Katyasha chorused and picked up their backpacks.

"And on we go!" Kat said in good spirits, after taking one last look at the befallen Naraku.

"-Easy for you to say-" Skye pouted.

"Yes, it is easy for us to say," Rayne agreed, "You have to bark it."

"-I hate you. -" She seethed.

"I know," Rayne, said, "I love you too." She finished as she broke off laughing.

After the group had gotten far enough away, and Katyasha became Kat, they decided they needed to fuse the jewel together.

"So how do we do this?" Skye asked.

"Uhh Kagome had to pray."

"WHO IS KAGOME!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay...okay I will make a sacrifice." Rayne said.

"How so?" Kat asked.

"I will take the jewel to Keade and have her do it, you guys stay here." Rayne said.

"Ahh do we have to stay here?" Skye questioned.

"Just for a day or two." Rayne said. "Well you four have fun!" Rayne said.

"You four?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes you four stay put I will go reform the Shikon no Tama, by MYSELF!" Rayne said.

" NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha started after her retreating form. "You are NOT leaving me alone with them!"

"What's so bad about us puppy?" Kat asked in mock concern.

"You are all EVIL!" He replied.

"Thank you, we do try." Skye and Kat took a bow. Miroku watched on as his quote-un-quote girlfriend played around.

"Anyways! You are not coming Inuyasha!" Rayne called back, forgetting that she was trying to sneak away when he was distracted.

"You can't stop me! I'm stronger then you!" Inuyasha protested and ran after Rayne.

The three onlookers could not hear what they were saying, but they saw as Inuyasha's form went boom.

"She sat him." Skye said.

"Point out the obvious much?" Kat asked.

Skye stuck her tongue out at her younger friend and pouted as she walked over to her perverted monk. "Miroku..." she called.

"Yes?" He answered. Yet before either one had a chance to say anymore, Kat butted in.

"Oh no, Go away if you want to play! I don't want to even HEAR you!" she said tersely and glared at them both.

"What ever gave you the idea that what we might say you would find objectionable?" Miroku asked evenly.

For a moment, Kat did not answer, merely choosing to stare at him as if he were a complete idiot. "I have a feeling, let's stick to that. K?"

"You're no fun," Skye pouted again.

"Oh, but I want to know something else. You know, about Rum? But why-" Skye ran quicker then she ever had to stop Kat from finishing her sentence.

* * *

"I don't why you insist on following me!" Rayne said to Inuyasha who was following cautiously behind her.

Inuyasha made his famous remark of, "Feh," before he continued to follow behind Rayne. Her eye twitched, and she continued on like nothing was bothering her otherwise. Being the slightly dense half demon that he was, Inuyasha continued to follow the rather annoyed Rayne.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "SIT BOY!" she called out and continued to march on.

Inuyasha landed in a crater sized shape, grumbling about a hurt back and abuse. She did not look back though, as she held the pieces of the Shikon no Tama in her hand. Trees passed and later she found that perhaps wondering around Japan was not the smartest thing. Especially since she wasn't very familiar with Japan's structure, she was purely American.

Hours upon hours later Inuyasha finally rejoined her, and she was slightly happier…though she would never admit that fact. Actually, in her mind she was saying things like 'I could have found my way,' and 'I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

"Get on;" Inuyasha grumbled as he bent down, "You're too slow, it'll take forever to get to the hag's place at the rate you're going."

Rayne twitched, held up a finger as if to scold him, and walked right over. With a resounding SMACK, she hit him in the head. Inuyasha fell down again, from shock or force she didn't know.

"You called her a hag. That's just rude. AND you said I was slow? I'll show you slow," Rayne said as she stepped closer to him, her eye twitching all the while. "Bad doggy."

"Feh," Inuyasha coughed out dirt as he stood up.

"Don't 'feh' me. That's my saying!" she thought for a moment, "Wait…I'm 'neh' not 'feh' but still! Don't say that!"

With his famous glare he stalked off in front of her. Rayne ran up behind him, pushed him to the ground, and called out, "Jerk!" before running into the forest. Poor Inuyasha, his conscience tried to sooth him, being pushed into the ground so much.

Shaking his head Inuyasha tried to ignore the voice and continued to follow the short tempered Rayne. What, an, idiot.

* * *

Back with Skye, Miroku, and Kat they were all sitting down and eating a few things. Of course, neither girl did a thing and made Miroku their proverbially slave. Seeing as he didn't mind, meaning Skye gave him the puppy dog eyes –literally, he even went to pick them some wild berries. Yes, he had a very nice time with these two girls. Of course, the girls were having a better time then him but that's besides the point.

"Skye, do you know how long it would take for her to get to Keade's?" Kat asked as she took another berry.

Skye just shrugged, "Don't ask me."

For a moment Kat went off into thought, speaking some idea's aloud, "I wonder if she'll ride on Inuyasha…that would take a lot less time…"

"Lady Rayne would do such a thing?" Miroku asked with wide eyes, "She didn't seem the type."

"Huh?" Skye asked then laughed.

Kat's eye merely started to twitch and she bit the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to smack him, at least while Skye was around. However, it seemed Skye had the same thing in mind as her hand met his cheek.

"Do not insult my friend." Skye said glaring at the monk, who was now holding his cheek with hurt eyes if Skye could call them anything they would be puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh stop being such a girl Miroku and I thought men were supposed to be the strong ones…" Kat spat out. "Skye can't even hit that hard, you wanna see hard?" Kat asked walking over to Miroku and hitting him again after wrapping her hand in long sleeved shirt. "That was hard."

Skye laughed and looked as Kat walked off and back to her rock she had positioned herself on since Rayne's leave. She started to randomly pick at her cloths and muttered things about how evil Rayne left her alone with the perverted duo.

"Hey! I heard that!" Skye shouted.

"I know, I meant for you to hear it!"

Miroku, at least, knew well enough to stay out of their way. Both had hit him and he didn't want a repeat. After all the spot where Kat had hit him had already begun to bruise, Skye's stung and was a bright red, and he was not ready to get another one.

"Kat, how long has Rayne been gone now, do you think?" Skye asked her red-headed friend who was still bickering about being left alone with the 'perverts'.

"Long enough…she should get back here."

Skye giggled but stopped suddenly when she heard a twig crack in the surrounding forest. She was surprised when a very battered Inuyasha came limping back.

"Has she come back yet?" He asked.

"Do you think we'd be here if she was?" Kat questioned in return.

"You were going to leave without me?" His eye twitched.

"What do you think puppy?"

Inuyasha frowned at her and made a very rude comment. Kat frowned and mocked him, as if she hadn't learned her lesson by mocking Skye to begin with. Miroku chuckled under his breath as Skye outright laughed at their interaction.

"You both need your voices taken out." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kat looked at him, her eyes growing bored. "And you need some common sense, so we're even."

Inuyasha looked at her with a very identifiable angry face before Rayne magically showed up with a complete jewel. He went over to her, but stopped to smell around her when a very disagreeable scent reached him.

"Why the hell do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

"I made him take me to Keade's." Rayne said and brushed past Inuyasha just before said demon walked out of the tree line.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked the older demon.

Sesshomaru just looked at him and frowned. He walked past him and found his way to Kat who just looked up at him innocently petting a boa.

"You can't take it!" Kat yelled hugging it to her chest.

"But it's mine." Came Sesshomaru's monotone response.

"Nuh-uh I stole it fair and square." Kat replied.

Sesshomaru held out his left hand and stood in front of the red-haired ningen girl. Skye walked over to Sesshomaru and took his left hand holding it up as if inspecting it.

"Woot!" Skye cried out. "He does still have it."

Sesshomaru quickly pulled his hand out her grasp and began to what looked like clean it. When he was satisfied with his job, he held up his hand and drew on the poison. His claws started to glow green and hiss as the acid seeped to the tips and started outwards.

"You have touched my hand, the punishment is death."

Skye looked at him with wide eyes and backed up, tripping on a rock and started backwards on her hands as he slowly approached her.

"RAYNE!"

Rayne walked over with narrowed eyes and gripped his glowing hand, "Don't touch her," she tossed his hand to his side and slapped him, "Ever!"

Inuyasha was smiling with childish glee in the background as Sesshomaru tentively touched his abused cheek. Kat looked between her friend and the elder dog demon with confusion and shock.

"Someone slapped Mr. Fluffy and is still breathing?" she questioned and blinked a few times. "Wow."

"He's not so fluffy anymore." Skye pointed out in a whisper as she finished getting over to Kat.

"His hair is still," Kat grinned evilly after she said that, "Where are those sheering scissors?"

_A/N: So, how was this chapter? Review, cause if you don't we'll send Skye after you with the down necklace! _


End file.
